limbospeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
This page tries to help newcomers how to get started on speedrunning LIMBO, using the different tools available and deciding for their version. Recording/Streaming If you want to get your runs into the leaderboards, there must be a way for you to record or stream your runs. The most convenient way is to stream you runs on a site like Twitch and have your streams recorded. Be sure this option is switched on before you start. If you get a pb on stream, you can easily highlight the section of the stream to store it. However, it is recommended to also record your runs locally in case you lose connection during a pb paced run. That way you can still upload your pb on youtube. Software Different Software can be used to stream your runs. Newer consoles like PlayStation 4 and XBOX One support twitch streaming natively, for older consoles you need a video card in a computer that will do the streaming. If you play the windows version, everything can be done on one machine. Different software is available for streaming on windows, two of the most popular which are Open Broadcaster Software and XSplit. Since LIMBO doesn't keep running when its window is not active, it is important to keep recording the run even if your connection fails; otherwise, if the program reconnects after losing the connection, the streamed screen will be black. One more information how to stream, check the Twitch setup guides. Timer Depending on the version you're playing on, you have different possibilities, timing your runs. As described on the General Rules page, the timer begins the frame you press "Start New Game" and ends the frame the boy hits the glass. You are free to use as many splits as you like and split wherever you like as long as the timer starts and stops at said frames. Be sure however that you should easily be able to time the split at the same scenes consistently so you can keep track of your current time and have a realistic sum of bests. The most commonly used timer is LiveSplit since it is easily customizable and easy to use. A more minimalistic timer with less features is WSplit. If you play on PS4, you can use the system's showed uptime to keep track of your run. Just hit "Start New Game" the moment, your timer reaches a new minute. Git Gud Practice makes perfect and speedrunning is no exception. Especially in LIMBO where RNG is few, be sure to learn the tricks and hammer them into your muscle memory. If you want to compete on the top of the leaderboards, it's advised to watch the current WR videos and see the strats the runners commonly use at the moment and try to recreate them. Starting runs will be fun but once you reached a point where any death practically kills the run, it can become quite frustrating. Know for sure, we have all been at that point and wanted to ragequit speedrunning, however finally getting that sub42 pb is a reward that will feel well worth it.